Deleted Video: The Kirby Show - Episode 1
The Kirby Show - Episode 1 is a deleted KirbyMaster Video from June of 2016. Plot The video is about Kirby and the rest (mentioned in the cast) magically coming into the real world from a 3DS. They also practice battling. Script Found on http://www.allreadable.com/5f5aMeTE Note: It doesn’t make much sense since it is usually unknown which character is talking. Aaah! I've been transformed! Wha-- Where are you guys? Aaaah! Kirby, what did you do this time? I didn't do anything! Aaaah! Ow... Whoa... Uh... *snores* Be quiet Dedede! Waaaaaah! Uh... Waddle Dee? Ahh! Oh my gosh, what is going on?!?! Oh... Oh this hurts... This hurts so bad. What are we doing here?! I don't know but... What ARE we doing here? I guess we don't need this anymore. (throws 3DS) Waddle Dee! What? We could've got back in there! C'mon! Kirby, We’re in a whole different universe. How would we get back in? Yeah but... yeah, we could've, somehow. What're we talkin' about again? What‘re we gonna do here? Uh... I know! We’re gonna have some fun here. We're gonna be some awesome people, So, who wants to fight?! What? We're doing battles? Oh yeah. Battles! I love battles come on let's do one! First Match: King Dedede VS Waddle Dee 3, 2, 1... GO! Show me your moves! Oh, oh, oh! You got destroyed! Yeah yeah yeah! That... did... NOTHING! Wooo! Ah. Yeah. Wow! Woo! Yeah! Uh. Smash! Power, to my shower! Yeah! Ooh! Yeah. Ooh. Ugh. 2nd Match Waddle Dee VS Kirby Oh yeah, I'm gonna be the “awesomest” battler in the world! 3... 2... 1... GO! Oh. You have NOTHING, against me. Hoi... Yah, yah, yah! Oh... Show me your moves. Hiyah! Wah, Wah! Ahhhhgh! Wah! Ow. Om nom nom nom nom nom! Winner... Kirby! Oh yeah. That was so easy! I beat him. Waddle Dee: Get me out of here! Don't worry... Was stuck in a star for a sec... That was bad... Meta Knight VS Kirby Final Match. Again... OK... Let's do this! Hey Kirby... Do you know what? I'm gonna destroy you forever. Hoi... yah! Oww! Ha ha! I already beat you. Winner: Meta Kni-- Kirby... is winning...? Hey, you know what? You’re just so horrible, you. I hate you. Yeah. We're the losers. Yeah. We're the losers. But I'm the most biggest loser on the planet. Hiyah! Woo! Yeah! Got ya Meta Knight! The End. No wait... This is not the end of The Kirby Show! More episodes will be coming! Oh yeah more episodes. See you next time, On The Kirby Show this is Kirby, Meta Knight ,Waddle Dee, and King Dedede, Out! Woo! Ow. Don't forget to leave a Like and Subscribe it really helps me out and it's always so nice to just leave a Like and Subscribe. Well, see you next time this is Waddle Dee... out. Trivia * This is the only deleted KirbyMaster video that has a script but the video is lost. * This video’s script was archived by someone else. Category:Deleted Videos